


The Lunatic and Linkin Park Girl

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Linkin Park, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Overprotective Chester, Sibling Love, Twin Siblings, fox/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When Linkin Park is invited to perform on Monday Night RAW, Chelsea Marie Bennington, the sister-manager twin of Chester Bennington, meets a certain Lunatic Fringe backstage.The Authority tried and failed to split The Shield and when Dean, a werewolf with a split personality, falls for Chelsea, an Arctic Fox hybrid,  he has to work with Linkin Park's boys to keep her safe...





	The Lunatic and Linkin Park Girl

Chelsea Bennington looked at the COO of WWE "look Hunter, back off my boys" she snapped, Hunter has said some degrading things about her brother's boyfriend and Chelsea wasn't backing off "just because Ches' gay makes you think you can say those things and get away with it? Think again. I don't care, all I care about is that he's happy" Chelsea growled and walked out.

* * *

Chester was leaning on the wall "damn, good one" Chelsea sighed "Ches, I didn't like what he said. His bitch is worse" the blonde Bennington sighed "Sea, it doesn't bother me or Mike. Let the morons think what they want..." Chelsea had zoned out when she saw an auburn man in black Kevlar walk past with two other dark haired men. One had a tribal tattoo on his right arm and the other had blonde in the right side of his hair, both also wore Kevlar and combat boots.

"Chelsea, Earth to Chelsea" Chelsea snapped back "huh?" She looked at her brother "sorry, zoned out" she flushed "I said, what song d'you want us to perform?" Chester repeated his question "oh, one that the fans know and love" Chester grinned " _One Step Closer_?" He asked, Chelsea nodded "yup" she hugged her brother as they went to the cafeteria to find Joe Hahn, Brad Delson, Rob Bourdon, Dave/Phoenix Farrell and Mike Shinoda "hey you two" Mike grinned, kissing Chester's cheek “boys, get a fuckin’ room!” Chelsea teased her brother’s boyfriend. It had been a surprise when Chester told Chelsea about him dating Mike, but Chelsea knew the werewolf wouldn’t hurt her brother. He loved him too much.

* * *

Linkin Park performed Chelsea’s favourite song _One Step Closer_ for the WWE Universe. She remembered when they first did the video for that, Mike had to growl at one of the Director’s idiot assistants for flirting with her.

She was glad he was there, after all she did walk around as well with a pair of white ears and a white tail. Chelsea’s hair wasn’t blonde like Chester’s, hers was black with a white streak when she was born ”Chaz, come on” Chelsea grinned at Mike “Mikey, you should know what he’s like” she laughed “y’sound like Phoenix” the emcee complained "Mike, you're the one dating him" Phoenix was saying "CHAZ!" "Alright!" 


End file.
